


Behind Blue Eyes

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Time Agent shows up in Cardiff. Her mission? Kill Jack Harkness. But this Time Agent has a secret that will change Jack’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Takes place a couple weeks after "The Torchwood Temp". (May 2008) Much liberty is taken with how much times passes between each episode.

SECTION 2

Part 1

_How the hell did I get here_ , Jack wondered to himself. He had lost contact with the team already close to fifteen minutes previously, his comm link on the ground a few feet to his left, crushed but with the blue GPS tracking light still blinking. His back was pressed against the wall, his body held there by an unseen force projected by the small silver disk at his feet, arms pinned at his sides. His clothes, at least, were clean and not torn, except for the dust, dirt, and cigarette ash that was now being transferred onto his treasured greatcoat.

The woman in front of him was young, barely out of her childhood. Her brown hair was long and lightly wavy, pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes locked on Jack’s own. The only thing that belied her appearance as a normal 21st century young woman was her accessories, namely the thick brown band wrapped around her left wrist, a vortex manipulator exactly like the one around Jack’s own wrist. It was this that marked her as a Time Agent.

The Time Agent smirked, raising a shining weapon, pointing it at Jack’s chest. Jack kept his eye contact with her as she cocked the gun, waiting to die.

A shot rang out through the alleyway.

Part 2

_Two weeks previously_

The Rift alarm went off, waking Tosh from her slumber. She looked around blearily before remembering where she was and that she was there alone. She had had a program running the previous evening when everyone had gone home. After promising Jack that she would go home as soon as the program finished, Tosh had sent the American to enjoy his date with Ianto and had settled herself with a book to wait. She had obviously fallen asleep and now the Rift alarm was going off. The Japanese woman glanced at her watch and groaned. Five in the morning. Why couldn’t time and space wait for a reasonable hour before spitting something out? Or at least until after she drank her coffee. Letting out a sigh, Tosh closed the computer window for her program and switched to the Rift detection program.

By the time Jack and Ianto arrived an hour and a half later, Tosh had showered, changed into the spare outfit she kept at the Hub, checked out the site of the spike, and returned to her station. She was typing furiously, eyes winking back and forth across the screen, glasses pushed high, when Ianto placed her mug on the table.

Tosh stopped typing long enough to shoot Ianto a smile of thanks and take a sip before returning to her work.

‘You were here all night,’ Ianto commented, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets in a very Jack-like posture.

‘I fell asleep while my program was running,’ Tosh explained, ‘Rift alarm woke me, so I went to check it out.’

‘Alone?’

Tosh gave herself a mental pat on the back for not jumping in her chair when Jack appeared out of nowhere.

‘There was nothing there,’ she told them.

‘What?’

Tosh was cut off from answering by the proximity alarm going off as the cog door rolled open to let Owen and Gwen in, bickering as per usual.

‘Something is weird about this spike, Jack,’ Tosh said, almost shouting to be heard over the alarm.

‘Oh? Do tell.’

Owen and Gwen had had stopped their argument to come over and see what was happening. Or, probably more importantly for Gwen, to get her coffee and rub it in Owen’s face that he couldn’t drink any more.

‘At five o’clock this morning,’ Tosh said, pulling up the correct screen, ‘there was a Rift spike on the docks. I went to check it out, but there was nothing there. I picked up no alien activity and searched a two kilometer radius by hand as well, as is protocol. Nothing. Now, on the surface, this looks like a normal positive spike, but if we zoom in,’ she tapped a few keys and the imaged enlarged until it was showing the moment between 5:00:00 AM and 5:00:01 AM, ‘As you can see, within the time period of a single second, before the normal spike, we get a sharp positive spike with a negative spike on either side.’

‘Well,’ Jack said, ‘This can’t be good.’

‘What do you mean?’ Tosh asked, looking up at him.

‘Do you remember that equation I gave you after John left?’

‘Yes,’ Tosh seemed confused for a moment, then sighed, ‘Oh.’

‘What are you guys talking about?’ Gwen asked.

‘There’s only one thing that makes an imprint like that,’ Jack replied as he held up the arm with his wrist strap, pointing to it.

‘You must be joking,’ Ianto sighed.

‘Yup. We have another Time Agent on the loose.’

‘If they’re anything like John, I might cry,’ Owen snarked.

Part 3

Jack became fully invested in finding the Time Agent. He spent a lot of his time tinkering with his wrist strap, trying to get its tracking device (“Good to find any Vortex Manipulator in the are,” he boasted) working again.

They kept getting Rift spikes that weren’t Rift spikes; just, as Jack explained it, the Time Agent using their Vortex Manipulator to tap into the power of the Rift and hop from place to place In other words, the Time Agent was very active.

While Jack tinkered with his strap, Tosh was recording all of the places where the Time Agent had used their Manipulator, trying to see if there was a pattern. This left the other three to pick up any actual spikes that occurred. It was while Owen and Ianto were rounding up an errant Weevil that the Welshman saw it.

Owen was securing the Weevil in the SUV while Ianto scanned for any sight of another Weevil in the area. There was a figure in the shadows, much too slim and sleek to be a Weevil, watching them. Whoever it was saw Ianto notice them and raised their left arm, seeming to tap something on their wrist. Ianto’s brain finally managed to connect the dots of what he was seeing and the Welshman ran over. Just before he could grab the person, they disappeared. All he saw was a flash of oddly familiar blue eyes.

‘Ianto!’ Owen yelled, ‘Get back here, let’s go!’

‘I just saw the Time Agent,’ Ianto told his colleague, ‘Used the Manipulator to get away though. I saw their eyes.’

‘So?’

‘Owen, I would recognize that color of blue anywhere. They were Jack’s eyes.’

Part 5

They didn’t have to go out searching, the blue-eyed Time Agent found them.

It was just a regular job, Someone had seen strange lights in the sky and then somebody else found a crater in their yard. A normal night. After the lights had been explained (an airplane) and the mess cleaned up (a large boulder that had been moved and left an indent), the team of Torchwood Three was making their way back to the SUV when a person stepped out of the shadows, smirking at them. She certainly had Jack’s cerulean gaze, but unlike the Captain, her eyes were cold as ice.

‘Captain Jack Harkness,’ she said.

To the team it sounded like English with a Welsh accent, but Jack could hear undertones that suggested she had a translator and was actually speaking in the lilting language of his own birth. A 51st century girl, then.

‘You’re a Time Agent,’ Jack stated.

She smirked again, flicking her brown ponytail over her shoulder, ‘Was. Now, I’m doing my own thing.’

‘So,’ Jack prompted, ‘Why are you here? ‘Cause, let me tell you, we haven’t had such good luck with Time Agents who know me showing up.’

‘Well,’ she said, ‘Let’s just say I’m looking for revenge.’

‘Against who?’

‘Against you, father,’ her smirk intensified as she drew a weapon. It was shining and metal like a Star Trek phaser, but still had an old fashioned firing mechanism. Standard Time Agency issue.

Later, Jack would say that he was doing it for the safety of the team, but the fact of the matter was that he ran, as fast and as hard as he could, the Time Agent close on his heels. He’d been on the delivering end of a gun like that before and it wasn’t pleasant for the receiver. Then again, not many Time Agency weapons were created to be particularly pleasant for the recipient. 

It was like a chase scene in a bad action film. So, that was how Jack found himself backed against the wall of an alleyway with no weapon and no communications, a young rogue Time Agent pointing a gun in his face when a shot rang out in the alley.

The Time Agent fell to the ground, a tranq dart sticking from her neck, Ianto’s tranquilizer gun pointed at her as the rest of the team stood back behind him. Jack looked at his gorgeous Welshman and grinned.

Part 5

When the rogue Time Agent woke up, she was strapped to a chair in a dank room, dark except for a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. She looked around the room, squinting into the shadows.

‘You won’t find anything.’

She jerked at the sound of the American accent, searching for Jack in the gloom.

‘You don’t know what I was looking for.’

‘A way out,’ Jack said, coming around from behind her, ‘A weapon.’

He shrugged, pulling a chair from a dark corner, turning it backwards and straddling the metal frame.

‘So,’ he said, eyes boring into hers, ‘Father?’

The Time Agent held his gaze for a moment before looking down at her lap, ‘You heard me.’

‘Tell me.’

‘My name is Emilié,’ she said, ‘Everyone calls me Emmy. For the longest time, I didn’t know my father was still alive. My mother always told me he was a hero, sent out by the Empire to fight on the front line.’

‘What year?’ Jack asked.

‘I was born in 5070, two months after the war started.’

Jack stopped his eyes from widening in surprise. He recognized that date. It was the last date he remembered before the Time Agency stole two years of his memory, before he had become a conman.

‘Then, when I turned sixteen and went to join the Time Agency, my mom told me the truth,’ her voice hardened and she met Jack’s gaze with a cold stare, though he could still see the shine of a frightened child in them, ‘How you promised that the mission would be short, you’d be home soon. Then, you disappeared. She died a few months after I joined up.’

It was Jack’s turn to look down, avoiding the kicked puppy look her eyes had acquired.

‘I didn’t know,’ he said, softly and sadly, ‘Caroline, your mom, she,’ he faltered, ‘She never told me she was pregnant.’

‘That’s a lame excuse for running out on her,’ Emmy spat.

‘I didn’t run out,’ Jack told his daughter, ‘Not intentionally. I woke up two years later with no memories of what had happened. I figured that your mom had forgotten about me, moved on.’

Jack met her eyes again, opening his mind to her Time Agent training, allowing her to see that he was telling the truth.

‘She didn’t,’ Emmy murmured.

‘Emmy.’

The Time Agent’s eyes flicked away from his and then back again, now seeming so much younger than she had only a few hours previously, just a scared little girl who had lost her father.

‘I’m sorry,’ the American intoned seriously, ‘I’m so very sorry. I had no idea. I want to make things right, I have to. Stay here.’

‘What?’

‘You know that you can’t go back to the Time Agency now, they’d arrest you for treason.’

‘My Vortex Manipulator can only travel in space now,’ she added, ‘Not time.’

‘That too. Look, you’re how old?’

‘Eighteen. Barely.’

‘Stay here with me. You can go to university for a couple of years, get a job, have a life that doesn’t involve the Time Agency.’

Emmy smiled shyly.

‘I’d like that.’

Part 6

Owen insisted on doing a DNA test to be sure that Emmy was telling the truth about her parentage, while also keeping an eye on the girl.

As the test was going, Ianto had pulled Jack into the Captain’s office for a “little chat”. Jack didn’t like the sound of that.

‘You invited her to stay,’ the Welshman stated, perching on the edge of Jack’s desk.

The American looked up at his lover, ‘Yeah. She’s just a scared kid.’

Ianto kept his gaze down, trained on his hands that were twisting together.

‘You didn’t ask me.’

Jack seemed surprised.

‘You live in my flat, Jack,’ Ianto said, ‘We were talking the other day about a civil partnership. How can I be sure that you’ll trust me and share everything with me if you make rash decisions without asking me? Especially when it comes to things that will directly affect the way I live. A partnership means equality. I’m not some 50s housewife who’s happy as long as her husband is satisfied. I am my own person.’

Ianto could see the confusion in Jack’s eyes turn to chagrin. This was a side of the American that many people didn’t see. Underneath all of his bravado and heroics, Jack was frightened of abandonment. After hearing about what had happened with the Doctor, Ianto couldn’t blame him.

‘Is that a no?’

Ianto covered Jack’s hand with his own, his thumb stroking slow circles on Jack’s wrist.

‘Jack, I’m not going to leave you,’ the Welshman murmured, ‘I love you. I just wish you had talked to me first.’

Jack looked up sheepishly, but with the hint of a smile. He had heard Ianto’s hesitation over saying the L-word. It had not been spoken by the Welshman before, though Jack had known that the feeling was there, ‘Well?’

Ianto couldn’t help but chuckle, ‘Yes, alright.’

A knock on the door interrupted the searing kiss Jack planted on Ianto’s lips and the Captain pulled away with a sigh, though their hands remained tangled together on the desk.

‘Come in.’

It was Owen. He took a look at their flushed faces and swollen lips, reaching the correct conclusion, if his smirk was anything to go by.

‘Congratulation, Cap,’ the medic said, ‘It’s a girl.’

Jack’s face lit up and Ianto chortled fondly.

Part 7

Emmy could hear them before she saw them: two men, two accents, one conversation. A conversation that Emmy was sick of hearing, especially while she was reading up for her university entrance exam. For the past two weeks since her arrival on Earth in the 21st century, all Emilié Harkness - soon to be Harkness-Jones, once the secondary adoption papers went through - had been hearing about was wedding plans. Granted, it was a civil partnership not a marriage, but the last time Emmy had pointed that out, Ianto had gone more than a little bit crazy. Emmy liked Ianto well enough, even though they had a rather rough start, but he could be...anal retentive when it came to things like his clothing or the flat or, apparently, the civil partnership ceremony.

Now, they were discussing guests. Emmy never would have thought that a guest list would be such an issue. Her father seemed to want to invite a doctor of some kind, though he never said a particular name, while Ianto protested vehemently.

‘Can we at least invite Tempe?’ Jack asked as they walked into the main room where Emmy was sitting.

Despite the way they had been bickering, the two men had their arms wrapped around each other’s waists lovingly.

‘Of course,’ Ianto told him with a smile, ‘Have her bring that FBI man of her, too.’

‘You just want to ogle him,’ Jack teased, grinning.

‘I enjoy a fit form same as the next person,’ Ianto told him, shrugging nonchalantly.

Jack laughed. Emmy had the sudden urge to snap at them to be quiet or to go to her room, but then....

Emilié Harkness, soon to be Harkness-Jones, smiled. It was nice to have a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Emilié's name is pronounced eh-mee-lee-yay. I think it's a feminine version of Emile, but I'm not sure how it came into my head.


End file.
